Chatroom
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Qui a dit que Shizuo et Izaya ne pouvait pas se parler sagement ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello :D Me voici de retour avec un nouvel écrit. Il n'est pas à prendre au sérieux. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'un délire entre une amie et moi-même. Un jeu quoi. Et finalement, on a trouvé que c'était pas mal :)

Légendes:

«...» = dialogue

« blabla » = réponse de Shizuo

« blabla » = réponse d'Izaya.

Et ce qui n'est pas entre guillemet, c'est du récit (logique me direz-vous :) )

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous espérons toutes les deux que vous apprécierez :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Depuis quelques heures, la nuit venait de tomber au Japon. Les rues d'Ikebukuro étaient illuminées par diverses lumières tel que les lampadaires ou les enseignes. A cette heure, il n'était pas bon de trainer dans les rues. Bien qu'il n'ait aucunement peur, Shizuo Heiwajima avait décidé de rester chez lui, tranquille. Enfin, presque tranquille car il ignorait comment il en était arrivé là mais le voilà qu'il était en train de converser avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus.

 _« Viens me chercher :)_ _»_

« Sûrement pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta présence ! »

 _« Oh c'est méchant ! Moi je t'aime bien tu sais ? :'(_ _»_

« T'aime surtout me faire chier oui ... Saloperi ! »

 _« Avec un "e" s'il te plait ! ^^ Mais sinon tu as raison: te faire chier est l'une de mes plus grandes passions (smiley bisous) »_

« Tcch ! Vermine va ... Je ne veux pas d'tes bisous visqueux. Et arrêtes avec tes smileys on dirait une gamine ! »

 _« Oh tu me blesses_ _Mais j'ai l'âme d'un gamin ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas une fille ! »_

« T'as mis le temps à réagir ... Tu doutes toi-même de ton genre peut être ... ? Je te blesse ? Rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! »

 _« Non ne t'en fait pas, je sais très bien que je suis un homme. Et je ne doute pas que ça te fasse plaisir. »_

« Tu ne me convaincs pas vraiment mais je n'irai pas vérifier ... D'ailleurs je me pose une question: pourquoi tu prends tout le temps un statut féminin sur les chats et forums ? »

 _« Eh bien, parce que je trouve ça plus amusant peut être ? Mais sérieusement Shizu-chan, si j'étais une fille, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que ça changerait quoi que ce soit entre nous ? »_

« Tu as des gouts chelou mec ... Tu t'assumes pas en homme ... C'est comme ça que je le vois. Toi ? Une nana ? Déjà que je peux pas te saquer comme mec mais alors en nana ... J'ose même pas imaginer ! »

 _« Peut-être bien ^^ Oh ce n'est en aucun cas parce que je ne m'assume pas en tant qu'homme. Je te rassure tout de suite: je me sens parfaitement bien dans ma peau. Ceci dit, tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord là Shizu-chan ! »_

« Ça reste à voir. Et que tu te sentes bien dans ta peau, ça j'avais bien remarqué. En quoi c'est intéressant ? Et je ne l'ai jamais caché ... Bien que je ne sois jamais sortie avec un homme cela ne m'écœure pas... Moins qu'une femme en tout cas… Ptn mais ... Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça moi ?! »

 _« Oh vraiment ? Les femmes te repoussent à ce point-là ? A vrai dire, c'est une information que je n'avais pas en mémoire. Non pas que je suis intéressé par ton orientation sexuelle. Mais ça peut toujours servir ^^ C'est une bonne question. Mais ne te gêne pas, je peux très bien être à l'écoute ! »_

« La plupart sont plus chiantes que les hommes. Toi et tes informations ... D'ailleurs je me demande tout ce que tu peux savoir sur moi ... Et aussi ce qui t'intéresse. Tu parles. C'est juste pour trouver un moyen de me tuer plus efficacement ... »

 _« Tu marques un point sur ce coup-là. Aha ! Qu'est-ce que ta Némésis peut bien savoir sur toi, hein ? Ce qui m'intéresse ? Beaucoup de choses. Je suis d'un naturel curieux vois-tu. Te tuer ? Tu es si naïf. Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort et enterré depuis un bon moment Shizu-chan. »_

« Oui, ce que tu sais sur moi. Ça aussi j'avais remarqué. Quel intérêt dans ce cas ? »

 _« Je vais te faire une faveur et te donner quelques informations Tout d'abord, tu as un frère avec qui tu t'entends particulièrement bien. Bon ça ce n'est pas une information très intime je le conçois. Ensuite, tu aimes beaucoup le lait et d'ailleurs, c'est l'un des seuls aliments qui arrive à te calmer. Tu aimes les enfants et tu es très tourné vers la famille. Que dire d'autre ? Tes notes au lycée étaient très moyennes. Quel intérêt ? J'ai eu de nombreux jouet dans ma vie mais toi, tu es mon préféré ! »_

« En effet, pour mon frère, tout le monde le sait ou presque. Le lait, j'en bois souvent même en sortant avec des amis, donc cette info reste assez accessible. Les notes au lycée, tu faisais partis du même que moi alors facile d'obtenir ses infos. Pour les enfants c'est un point juste aussi mais c'est facile à deviner. En fait tu ne sais pas grand-chose ... »

« Je vais te tuer ... Connard. En tout cas voilà bien un jouet qui ne t'appartiendra jamais ! »

 _« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ta couleur préféré ! Nous sommes ennemis pas amant. »_

 _« Oh que des mots doux. »_

 _« Mais c'est déjà le cas Shizu-chan »_

« Encore heureux ... Eurk.

Dans tes rêves ...! »

 _« Pourtant je suis plutôt pas mal comme mec non ? On me le dit souvent._

 _Non non, je te rassure c'est bien la réalité ^^ »_

« ...

Sur les papiers je n'appartiens a personne, alors vas te faire voir »

« Ton physique et ton cerveau, tu n'as que ça pour toi. Tout le reste est pourri jusqu'à la moelle »

 _« Bien entendu que juridiquement, tu ne m'appartiens pas. »_

« Voilà. Donc j'ai raison, point »

 _« Alors tu reconnais que je suis plutôt beau et intelligent en plus ^^ c'est adorable de ta part »_

« Va te fait voir je t'ai dit ! Et puis tu n'as aucune valeur humaine ... C'est ... Minable. Presque triste. »

 _« Je suis bien plus humain que toi déjà ! »_

« Pardon ? »

 _« Aucun humain ne pourrait soulever un camion ou ne survivrait en s'en prenant un de plein fouet Shizu-chan. Si ça se trouve, tes parents t'ont adopté et qu'en réalité, tes parents biologiques sont des monstres. »_

« Pour mon cas il y a une explication scientifique que Shinra t'as sûrement déjà explique ... Donc ça reste dans les capacités humaines. Bien que je ne trouve pas d'élément déclencheur ... Toi humain ? Tu es odieux avec tout le monde sauf éventuellement Shinra encore. Et encore. Lui-même te surnomme "le salaud d'Ikebukuro" alors c'est limite. Quant a mes parents je ne dirais, d'une cela ne te regarde pas, et de deux je n'ai rien a te prouver ! »

 _« Ah oui en effet, il m'en avait parlé. Vaguement à vrai dire. Mais bon, rien ne prouve qu'il ait dit la vérité car justement c'est ton ami et il ne veut pas que tu souffres. »_

« En quoi t'expliquer la raison de ma force me ferai sourire ? … Souffrirent*… Ptn … Souffrir* »

 _« Eh ben mon pauvre Shizu-chan, il serait tant que tu ailles dormir. Tu veux un petit câlin avant d'aller au lit ? »_

« Dégage »

 _« Que d'amour ^^ »_

« Et réponds à ma question au lieu de te foutre de moi ! »

 _« C'était quoi ta question déjà ? »_

« Faignasse. Relis »

 _« Tu es pénible Shizu-chan. Pire qu'une femme »_

« Dis-tu. »

 _« Ta question est formulée bizarrement, aurait-tu l'amabilité de traduire s'il te plait ? »_

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ton intelligence ... »

 _« En même temps, je n'ai pas appris à comprendre les abrutis »_

« En quoi ça me ferait souffrir ? Je ne peux pas formuler autrement enfoiré ... T'es juste plus con que t'en a l'air. »

 _« Tu as toujours souffert de cette force. Tu as peur de blesser les gens que tu aimes. »_

« Ce n'est pas ça la question, crétin. Pourquoi il mentirait sur la nature de ma force ? »

 _« Par amitié. »_

« Sauf que ceux que j'aime n'ont étrangement pas peur que je les blesse. A part toi.. . »

« Personnellement je ne vois pas d'autres explications que la sienne »

 _« En même temps, tu vas rarement te mettre en colère contre eux et entre nous, il y a très peu de contact entre vous. Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez vous faire des câlins. Je n'imagine même pas ton prochain copain. Le pauvre, finir les os brisés à cause d'un câlin ... »_

 _« Personnellement, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de ça »_

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je sais doser ma force quand on s'amuse pas a me provoquer

Oh ? »

 _« Vraiment ? Il faudra que tu me montres ça. »_

« Je vois pas comment. »

 _« Je ne sais pas ... en me faisant un câlin sans me briser les os ? »_

« L-o-l. Te faire un câlin ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on couche ensemble non plus ? Non mais je rêve quoi »

 _« Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait être intéressant. Tu es d'accord pour faire la femme par contre ? »_

« T'es drogué ?... Non ... T'as bue ? On t'a donné un coup trop fort sur la tête ? »

 _« Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est de discuter avec toi, ça me rend toute chose »_

« Mytho »

 _« Bien sûr que je mens crétin. »_

« Heureusement ... »

 _« Comme tu dis, ça me tuerait d'être exciter à cause de toi »_

« ... ! La ça devient intéressant. »

 _« Oublie tout de suite cette idée »_

« Ahaha ! Tu as peur de mourir ... ? »

 _« Eh bien, j'ai une certaine fierté quand même. Mourir à cause de ça, c'est peu glorieux »_

« Hm. T'as une fierté toi ? Première nouvelle. Et il y a certainement pire comme mort »

 _« Oui en effet. »_

« Si je ne te connaissais pas un minimum je serais sûr que tu ferais encore un mytho »

 _« Parce que tu crois me connaitre ? »_

« Je pense. Plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Comment arriverais-je à prévoir certain de tes coups autrement ? »

 _« La chance »_

« Je n'y crois pas »

 _« Ou ton instinct de bête sauvage. Un des deux »_

« Bête sauvage ? Hahaha ! »

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »_

« Que tu me considère comme une bête sauvage. »

 _« Oh ! »_

 _« Tu as un humour bien particulier. Mais si ça te fait plaisir, tant mieux »_

« Dis l'homme aux goûts particuliers. Si je continu de prendre mal tout ce que tu me dis mon téléphone ne survivrai pas »

 _« En même temps, à force de casser tout ce que tu touches, il vaut mieux pour toi qui tu apprennes à maitriser un peu tes pulsions »_

« Oh ?

Comme si tu t'en souciais »

 _« Bien sûr que non je ne m'en soucie pas. »_

« Bien sûr. Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'occupes de moi. Déjà que tu es curieux

Dis voir ... Je me pose une question -sans grande importance »

 _« Je t'écoute »_

« C'est quoi ces deux bagues que tu portes en permanence ? De la coquetterie, pour te donner un style. Ou autre chose ... »

Plusieurs secondes passent, beaucoup trop pour Shizuo apparemment

« T'es mort ? »

 _« Hum ... je dirais pour me faire un style ? »_

 _« Tu aimerais bien hein ? Mais non ^^ »_

« Je vois ... »

« En effet ... Dommage ! »

 _« A moi de te poser une question si tu veux bien »_

« Hm ? »

 _« Pourquoi portes-tu toujours des lunettes de soleil ? »_

« Yeux sensibles »

 _« Juste ça ? »_

« "Juste" ... C'est un peu l'utilité des lunettes de soleil ... Et j'aime bien aussi parce que ça donne un style, mais c'est secondaire »

 _« Je vois. C'est dommage, je trouvais que tu avais de beaux yeux au lycée. Alors te voir ensuite porter toujours des lunettes de soleil, ça m'intriguait beaucoup »_

« T'es sérieux ... ? »

« Au lycée nous étions dans des salles, à l'ombre. Donc pas trop de soleil mais depuis que je travaille avec Tom on est souvent dehors et je me suis aperçu de cette sensibilité »

 _« Je peux te détester et te trouver idiot sans pour autant te trouver moche. J'aime tes yeux ! Mais ne t'en fait pas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de t'envoyer un couteau en plein dans le ventre à notre prochaine rencontre_ ❤ »

« Tu m'en vois ravie. Pour le couteau hein ... Pas pour mes yeux. Par contre ton "coeur" est de trop... »

 _« Ben quoi, il est ici pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime Shizu-chan »_

« A force que tu me le répète je vais finir par y croire ... »

 _« La haine est plus intéressante que l'amour »_

« J'en doute. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

Probablement parce que tu n'as jamais été amoureux »

 _« L'amour est éphémère. Et le plus souvent, on finit par être inutilement blessé et trahis. Tu sais, contrairement à tes amis ou à ton amour, ton ennemi ne te trahira jamais car tu sais d'office que tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance. »_

« Tu marques un point: aucune chance d'être trahis. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Pas sur tout »

 _« Vas-y, expliques-moi ta façon de penser »_

« Le fait d'être blessé ou justement trahis n'est pas systématique. De plus, la haine est un sentiment assez négatif. Pas terrible pour le moral »

« Et tu estimes que l'amour est éphémère parce que tu ne l'as pas ressenti »

 _« La haine te rend malheureux au final ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il m'ait arrivé d'aimer Shizu-chan »_

« Pas spécialement. Mais c'est moins agréable que l'amour. Sais-tu seulement ce que ça veut dire, aimer sincèrement ... ? »

 _« Se sentir heureux en la présence de la personne concernée. Vouloir être avec elle le plus souvent possible. Etre malheureux ou en colère quand elle n'est pas bien et surtout, vouloir la protégée le plus possible. »_

« Oh ... Tu me surprends. Tu remontes dans mon estime. Un tout petit peu. Tu restes celui qui est au plus bas cependant »

 _« Je ne cherche pas à me faire bien voir. Ca n'a aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Mais si j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur toi, il en est de même pour toi. On se connait qu'en tant qu'ennemi »_

« Je sais que tu t'en fou. »

« Ahaha ! Ça m'amuse. Des questions a me poser ? Je trouve cela amusant ... »

 _« Le fait que tu me donnes les informations comme ça n'est pas intéressant Shizu-chan. Je préfère jouer à la chasse au trésor. »_

« Comme un enfant »

 _« Oui exactement »_

« Tu es jeune d'esprit Izaya »

 _« Peut-être bien. »_

 _« Mais j'aime m'amuser. C'est tout. »_

« Je vois ... »

 _« La prochaine fois qu'on se verra: amuses-moi »_

« Argh ... »

 _« héhéhé »_

« Tu es épuisant »

 _« Je sais. Et je t'épuiserais encore et encore »_

« J'y pense ... Si je ne réagis plus à tes provocations, que se passerait-il ? »

 _« Qui sait ? Je te tuerais surement car tu ne me serais plus d'aucune utilité »_

« Comme si je me laisserai faire »

 _« C'est pour ça qu'une telle chose n'arrivera jamais car dans le pire des cas, on se battra toujours et donc, ça sera toujours amusant ! »_

« Tu t'ennuierais si j'étais pas là en fait ... »

 _« C'est fort possible. Comme il est quasi-certain que je me suiciderais après t'avoir tué. »_

« Hein ... ?! »

 _« A quoi ça servirait de continuer à vivre si je ne m'amuse plus ? »_

« ... »

 _« Les autres sont ennuyants »_

« Je suis surpris au point de ne même pas savoir quoi te répondre »

 _« Alors ne me réponds pas et continue à me faire vivre Shizu-chan »_

« Sincèrement, je trouve ça très triste »

 _« Aurais-tu pitié de ton ennemi ? »_

« Tout de même pas, faut pas exagérer non plus. Mais ça n'empêche rien »

« Ça me perturbe ... Ta phrase la "continue a me faire vivre" ... »

 _« C'était le but recherché alors ressaisis-toi. »_

 _« Tout ce que tu as à retenir pour le moment c'est que demain, je vais à Ikebukuro ^^ »_

« ... Cretin. Mh ... Je dois aller me coucher. On continuera cette conversation plus tard. »

« Je te poserai une autre question »

 _« Laquelle ? »_

« J'ai dit demain »

 _« Non Shizu-chan, tu n'as pas dit demain ! »_

« Bon ... Je ne l'ai pas dit mais c'est pareil »

 _« Mais soit, si tu me trouves - il y a de grandes chances car tu me retrouves tout le temps - je répondrais à ta question avec la plus grande sincérité ^^ »_

« Pas sûr ça »

 _« Vraiment ? Pourtant jusqu'ici, je ne t'ai jamais menti »_

« Tu seras certainement trop fier pour dire la vérité, celle que toi seul connais »

« Je n'en doute pas »

 _« Très bien, nous verrons. Alors à demain Shizu-chan. Dors bien_ ❤ _C'est ironique bien entendu »_

« C'est ça ... A demain. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point… »

 _« Vraiment ? Je croyais. »_

« Le train de ton sarcasme passe sur les rails de mon désintérêt »

 _« Je n'en doute pas … Bonne nuit Shizuo »._

« Mh ... Bonne nuit ... I-za-ya »


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, nous voici de retour (non pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour … quoi que …) mais pour publier un nouveau chapitre ou plutôt, un nouveau délire. Bref, encore une fois, nous avons voulu s'évader un peu de ce monde horrible qu'est le nôtre pour aller dans l'univers de Drrr et devenir nos personnages favoris respectifs.

Je pense que vous comprendrez que les paroles entre « » sont celles du grand et magnifique Izaya et celles avec un simple – sont celles du puissant et adorable Shizuo.

Aussi, je tenais à avertir ceux ou celles qui adorent repérer les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et autres : dans les paroles de Shizu-chan, il se pourrait que vous puissiez reprocher la grammaire. Or, c'est justement fait exprès car contrairement à Izaya, Shizuo n'a que faire de faire des fautes. Surtout si cela peut emmerder sa chère Némésis. Voilà !

Avant de vous laissez lire la suite, nous aimerions remercier tous ceux (celles) ayant laisser une review. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça nous a fait énormément plaisir. D'ailleurs, comme certains d'entre vous l'on remarquer, Shizu-chan a fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas briser son téléphone ou même son ordinateur. Chose à marquer sur le calendrier :p

Ceci dit, nous vous souhaitons toutes les deux une bonne lecture. A plus bas !

* * *

 **Chatroom 2**

\- Et ouais je suis d'humeur a faire chier le monde et détruire tout ce qui me contrarie

« Oh ? Suis-je dans ta ligne de mire ? »

\- Tu y es toujours, tu le sais bien. Mais tant que tu me fais pas chier , c'est pas d'actualité.

« Eh bien, si on considère qu'il me suffit d'apparaitre dans ton champs de vision sans que je le veuille vraiment pour te faire chier. Je suis un peu mal barré ^^ »

\- Ahaha pas faux !

« Sinon, à part moi, tu n'as personne dans ta ligne de mire ? »

\- Personne en particulier ... Pourquoi ?

« Par simple curiosité »

\- Elle est sans fond ta curiosité à toi

« Bien entendu. C'est le corolaire de l'intelligence ! »

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était un "vilain défaut" ?

« Comme si je m'en préoccupais. »

\- Tu es exaspérant

« Vraiment ? »

\- Oui. Et vaniteux

« Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir »

\- T'es bizarre ...

« Il est vrai que je suis différent du commun des mortels »

\- Tu te prends pour dieu peut-être ...?

« Non voyons »

\- On dirait pourtant

« Je suis humain »

\- Humain ? ... Physiquement seulement.

« Dis celui qui possède une force surhumaine. Mais je n'agis pas vraiment comme mes semblables »

\- C'est vrai que physiquement parlant, je suis hors norme. Mais toi, sentimentalement parlant, tu n'es pas mieux.

« J'ai des sentiments tout comme toi, Shizu-chan »

\- Vraiment ? Cela me surprend !

« Oui la preuve, je te hais »

\- Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un salaud

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre n'est-ce-pas ? »

\- En effet. Mais je me suis mal exprimé. Je parlais de ton coté "humain"… Ptn je sais pas comment le dire ... Ton humanité. Bref tu m'as compris.

« Tu veux dire que je n'ai aucune empathie ? »

\- Voila

« A force de te fréquenter, j'ai appris à parler le langage des bêtes »

\- Tant mieux pour toi ...

« Oh Shizu-chan serait-il vexer ? »

\- Toi me vexer ? Aha, la bonne blague

« Oui j'ai un sacré humour, tu me l'as déjà dit »

\- J'aime l'humour, mais pas le tiens

« Comme c'est dommage ... »

\- Il est fourbe. A ton image

« Tu es dur »

\- Sincère, nuance

« Oui mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre ^^ »

\- T'as quoi avec cette phrase ce soir ? Ça fait déjà deux fois que tu me la sort

« Je l'aime bien »

\- Moi pas

« Et alors je ne vois pas le problème. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais te faire plaisir »

\- Tu m'énerve. Je le sais ! C'est pour ça que tu me donne envie de te frapper à mort

« Une envie qui ne dépassera jamais le stade du rêve malheureusement pour toi »

\- Dixit celui qui s'est déjà pris quelques distributeurs dans la gueule, j'en suis pas loin

« C'est le maximum que tu puisses avoir »

\- N'en sois pas si sûr. Tu seras surpris le jour ou ta tête s'enfoncera dans le bitume

« Je serais surement mort oui. Tu es tellement con que tu serais capable de me tuer sur le coup »

\- Non ... Je te laisserai quand même souffrir un peu, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle voyons

« Shizu-chan sadique ? Qui l'aurait cru ? »

\- Étrangement, je ne le suis qu'avec toi

« Je n'en doute point mais dis-moi est-ce que tu es également con qu'avec moi ? »

\- Enflure ! Je ne le suis pas !

« Mais oui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu ne m'as même pas encore eu. »

\- C'est parce que tu cours vite petite vermine. Mais je finirai par te foutre la dérouillée du siècle. D'ailleurs tu ne sais faire que ça: fuir.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te tende la joue pour que tu m'en mettes une non plus »

\- Pourquoi pas ...

« Tu serais capable de me rater »

\- Tout de même

« Ben tu sais, tu es si maladroit que ça ne m'étonnerais pas »

\- Si tu veux on essaie et on verra si je suis aussi maladroit que tu ne le prétends

« Non merci »

\- Tu te défiles

« J'aime te faire courir ^^ Et puis, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal »

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour faire du sport

« Parce que tu en fais ? ... Oh et le sport de chambre ne compte pas »

\- De temps en temps. TG !

« Ben quoi ? Oh ne me dis pas que tu es encore vierge Shizu-chan ? »

\- T'occupe

« Aha »

\- Quoi ?

« Non rien. Tout va bien »

\- Dis. Pk tu ris ?

« Car c'est limite un aveu »

\- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

« Mais en même temps, te savoir encore pur est plutôt intéressant »

\- Hein ? En quoi ?

« T'occupe »

\- ...

« ^^ C'est un peu comme si tu te préservais pour le véritable amour »

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'intéresser la dedans

« Je m'intéresse à beaucoup de choses. Tu es mon ennemi, toutes les informations sont bonnes à prendre »

\- Et ?

« Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te fasse une dissertation »

\- Si.

« Non j'ai la flemme »

\- Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette info-là va te servir honnêtement ...

« Honnêtement moi non plus. Malhonnêtement en revanche, ça peut encore être utile ^^ »

\- Joue pas sur les mots et explique toi mieux que cette foutu ligne au moins

« J'adore jouer avec les mots et non »

\- J'ai vu ça ... T'es chiant

« J'ai quoi en échange ? »

\- En échange ? Je ne vois pas ce que je peux te donner en échange.

« Un câlin ! »

\- ...

« Ahahahah te voir dégouter serait si marrant »

\- Parce que toi non peut être ?!

« Je ne suis pas dégouté pour si peu »

\- Je serai plus énerve que dégouté, tout de même

« Ah bon ? »

\- Oui ... Quoi ?

« J'aurais pensé que tu aurais été dégouté. Ce n'est pas drôle »

\- Aha

« Shizu-chan, puis-je te poser une question en espérant avoir une réponse honnête ? »

\- Oui ?

« Sans ma personnalité et si nous mettions de côté notre relation, est-ce que physiquement je suis ton type d'homme ? »

\- ? Mhh ... Oui. Pourquoi ?

« Penses-tu que si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, les choses auraient pu être meilleure entre nous ? »

\- Probablement. Je ne hais pas les gens pour le plaisir. A vrai dire je n'aime pas particulièrement les relations conflictuelles

« Je vois. Tu sais, on dit que l'amour et la haine sont très proche... je ne sais pas quoi en penser »

\- Je te retourne tes deux questions ... Mmh ... Je connais cette phrase. Je n'y ai jamais reflechis

« Je dirais que oui aussi pour la première et la seconde, je n'en ai aucune idée, d'où le fait que je te pose la question. Moi, elle m'intrigue. Elle vient même à m'énerver »

\- Tu penses donc qu'on pourrait être plus proche qu'on ne le pense ?

« Je n'en sais rien. On se connait. On sait comme l'autre va réagir plus ou moins. On sait les points forts et les points faibles de l'autre »

\- Oui en effet. C'est perturbant maintenant que tu le dis ...

« J'aimerais faire une expérience »

\- Une expérience ?

« Oui. Mais elle ne va pas te plaire »

\- Développe

« La prochaine fois qu'on se voit: embrasse-moi »

\- Que .. ? Quoi ?!

« Ben quoi ? Je ne te demande pas de coucher avec moi non plus »

\- Encore heureux ... Une seule condition ... Personne ne nous voit. Je ne veux pas que cette tarée d'Erika aille foutre la merde partout ... Elle est bizarre ces derniers temps

« Cela va de soi. Juste ces temps-ci ? »

\- Non depuis toujours en fait

« Oui j'allais le dire ^^ C'est une yaoiste. Tout simplement »

\- C'est ... étrange. Ouais ... Une tarée quoi

« Tu as tout compris »

\- Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si con que tu le dis

« ... Oui quand tu veux ^^ »

\- N'empêche ... Je relis les messages au-dessus et j'ai du mal à croire qu'on ait réellement écrit ce qu'on a écrit ... Et ça fait bizarre de ne pas d'insulter mutuellement pour une fois...

« Oui c'est vrai. Comme quoi, on est capable de se parler plus ou moins normalement »

\- Oui ...

« Je vais profiter de ce moment pour dire quelque chose que je ne dirais pas deux fois »

\- Tu as toute mon attention

« Dans une journée, il m'arrive de parler avec beaucoup de monde. Aussi bien comme ça que pour mon travail. En revanche, je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à parler avec quelqu'un comme j'en ai eu avec toi. Tu es un protozoaire plus développé que les autres »

\- Alors la ... Désolé mais je screen ce message. Je veux pouvoir relire ça demain matin en me disant que je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais est-ce bien la une sorte de compliment très déformé ?

« On va dire ça comme ça. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop »

\- Je n'y compte pas. Même si je dois avouer que la réciproque est vraie ... Les autres conversations me paraissent ... Banales ?

« Banale ? Je pense la même chose »

\- J'ai du mal à trouver les bons mots ...

« Si en vrai, tu es vraiment fatiguant. Là, je te trouve reposant »

\- Et moi nettement moins irritant. Presque agréable. Presque

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves pas les bons mots, je comprends ton langage Shizuo. Presque. Attention, il faut préciser ^^ »

\- Oh ... On ne change pas du tout au tout

« Non en effet »

\- Il est extrêmement rare que tu m'appelles autrement que "Shizu-chan". Je me demande limite si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu dis mon prénom entier. C'est perturbant.

« Non ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais je te l'accorde, c'est très rare. D'ailleurs, en plus du baiser, puis-je avoir autre chose ? »

\- Tu es bien capricieux mais dis toujours

« La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as réussis à m'envoyer contre le mur. Maintenant, j'ai mal au dos. Pourrais-je avoir un massage ? ^^ »

\- Un massage ? ... Si tu veux

« Oui, Shinra n'a pas de force lui, je ne sens rien »

\- Aha. Mais t'auras pas intérêt à faire ta puce enervante

« Aha Promis. Et toi ? Tu ne veux rien ? A part me demander de ne plus jamais t'emmerder ^^ »

\- Je n'ai pas d'idée particulière ... Je ne suis pas aussi quémandeur que toi

« Je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça »

\- Apprends-moi à jouer aux échecs ! Mon frère n'a jamais eu le temps ... Mais j'aimerai pouvoir le défier au moins une fois !

« C'est d'accord. Je t'apprendrais »

\- Je sens que je vais en chier ...

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça ! La dernière fois que je t'avais expliqué un truc c'était en mathématique au lycée. J'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux »

\- Ahaha ... Je suis nul avec les chiffres. C'est pas logique pour moi

« On a tous nos points faibles »

\- Oh ... Et toi quel est le tiens ?

« La cuisine »

\- Vraiment ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais bon cuisto. En revanche ça je sais faire

« Non du tout. Même le chien de ma voisine ne veut pas manger ce que je prépare ... »

\- Ah ouais ... Quand même ...

« Oui »

\- C'est marrant

« Mes sœurs ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi »

\- Ahahaha ! Les pauvres !

« Elles refusent que je fasse à manger. Elles disent que j'essaie inconsciemment de les empoisonnés »

\- Ahaha ! Je serai curieux de te voir cuisiner

« Pourquoi, tu veux mourir ? »

\- Non, je veux voir où tu foires. Même avec la recette tu n'y arrive pas ? -et j'ai dit voir, pas manger-

« Un jour, j'ai réussi à cuire des œufs, c'est tout. Et avoir la recette ne change rien »

\- Mais ... Tu manges comment en dehors de ça alors ? Si tu ne cuisine pas ...

« Je paie quelqu'un ou alors, je m'achète la bouffe toute prête »

\- Je vois. Et les trucs tout fait c'est infect pour la santé ... Et même au goût ! Eurk

« C'est mangeable bien que je préfère largement la bonne nourriture. Mais bon »

\- Je vois ... Eh ben ... Je ne vais quand même pas te plaindre mais tout de même

« Bah, j'ai toujours vécu comme ça tu sais. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être plaint »

\- Je ne comptais pas le faire. Tu me diras ... Je me demande comment j'ai eu mon diplôme perso. J'avais pratiquement aucune note au-dessus de 11 ...

« Ils ne sont pas du genre à donner les diplômes donc si tu l'as eu, c'est que tu le méritais. Tout simplement »

\- Si tu ldis. Mais si je devais le repasser aujourd'hui, sur que je ne l'aurai pas.

« Il suffirait de réviser »

\- Ahaha, tu t'y colles pour m'aider ? Je parie qu'en une semaine tu es chauve.

« Non merci ^^ »

\- Ahaha. Bon ... Je dois y aller moi

« D'accord. Eh bien bonne nuit Shizuo ^^ (profite car demain, ton surnom sera de retour). Oh et à la prochaine fois »

Bonne nuit Izaya ... (Mmh...) a la prochaine ...

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Pour ce qui est de l'expérience, pas de soucis. La suite arrive ^^ … enfin, si vous la voulez bien évidement.

PS : Pour la fameuse question de Shizuo lors du premier chapitre, il voulait demander à Izaya s'il ne se sentait pas seul à force d'être aussi salaud avec les autres. Question auquel Izaya n'a pas été franc, bien évidement. Normalement, il y aurait dû avoir une partie avec cette question mais cette partie-là se trouve sous une tonne de messages facebook. Et je dois avouer avoir eu la flemme d'aller à la pêche. Si vous voulez protester, prenez-vous en à « Shizu » car si elle parlait moins, on en serait pas là (en mode mauvaise foi).

A la prochaine


End file.
